Natasha Yi
Natasha Yi (born March 25, 1979 in Boston, MA) is an Asian-American Model and actress. She previously appeared as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's 33rd season. Early Life & Modeling Career She may look like she's originally from an Asian country, but Natasha actually hails from Boston, Massachusetts. She is of Korean descent and is the middle child of three daughters. As a teenager, Natasha and family were constantly on the move as they moved back and forth between Colorado and Connecticut. With her amazingly gorgeous looks, Natasha exploded into the modeling world and quickly became a fixture on the cover and pages of major publications worldwide, such as FHM, Maxim, Vanity Fair, Men’s Fitness, and even graced the covers of Playboy magazine. When she did her very first layouts for the popular men's magazine, Natasha mentioned that she didn't know that Playboy had nudity. Acting Aside from all of her modeling credentials, Natasha also blossomed in front of TV cameras as well. She's appeared in several commercials and major ad campaigns for popular brands including Nokia, Puma, Nike, Regis & Carlton Hair Salons, Pepsi, Marriott Hotels, Timberland, AT&T, Toyota, Sony, and dozens more. The Asian beauty also landed numerous supporting roles in film and television as well. She was seen in the 2001 action-packed thriller Rush Hour 2 (starring Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker) appearing in a group of Asian women all of whom are expert masseurs at the Heaven on Earth massage parlor. She is the second girl chosen by Chris Tucker's character LAPD officer James Carter. Other supporting roles in movies include Cradle 2 the Grave in 2003, Thunder Over Reno in 2008 and Speed Dating in 2010. Natasha also worked on the 2002 film The Scorpion King where she was the stunt double for actress Kelly Hu. ''The Price is Right'' Some of Natasha's television credits on the small screen included guest starring roles on hit shows such as Rules of Engagement, V.I.P, and Jimmy Kimmel Live!. In early 2005, the stunning brunette auditioned for and landed the gig as one of Barker's Beauties on the television game show The Price is Right during it's 33rd season on the air. She made her nationwide debut on the series on (airdate) January 20th and continuing on until the 26th, following three additional appearances from February 10th to the 14th as well as three more appearances on The Price is Right Million Dollar Spectacular series as those episodes aired on April 9th, 16th and May 6th. With eight daytime shows and three primetime shows under her belt, all together, Natasha appeared in eleven episodes. While Manuela Arbeláez is the first Hispanic model to have joined the show, Natasha is the first (and so far only) Asian model to have appeared. Later Career After her stint as one of Barker's Beauties on television's longest-running game show ended, Natasha continued to work in TV and movies. She has even been featured in video games. She's been animated in games such as SRS by Namco and 187 Ride or Die by Ubisoft. She has also starred in her own comic series based on the lifestyle and adventures of being a model and actress called Nat’s Adventures. Natasha has also soared into the business world as well, launching her very own companies and business. In 2012, she started Yazook, LLC where she co-developed TV shows for networks. In addition, she has started an internet television network with the intent of finding new talent and allowing them to express themselves without the censorship that regular television brings. The following year, she created YAZOOK PROJECTS making the transition to becoming a production company. In 2015, she joined the ranks of The Dog House, one of the biggest radio shows in the business. She's mentioned that she never thought radio would be in her future, but after a couple of cameos in Dog House podcasts, JV, Elvis and the listeners loved her and they wanted to hear more from her. After joining The Dog House on air, she has used her marketing and social media expertise to Executive Produce the show. Natasha’s production company, Yazook, LLC, also just signed a major production deal with i-HeartMedia. They will be developing television programming for networks, film projects and web content in 2017. Gallery natasha025.jpg natasha024.jpg natasha013.jpg natasha023.jpg natasha037.jpg natasha028.jpg natasha029.jpg natasha031.jpg natasha040.jpg natasha042.jpg natasha001.jpg natasha008.jpg natasha019.jpg natmds003.jpg|with Lanisha Cole natmds004.jpg 011.jpg 020.jpg|with Brandi Sherwood-Cochran 022.jpg 026.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Playboy Models Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models